Fairytale Assassin
by Made2352
Summary: Fine left everyone behind to protect them and became an assassin with four other people. One day her next target is her sister and her parents while Shade and Bright protect them. While trying NOT to accomplish this mission will she start to slowly fall in love. SxF
1. Chapter 1

**Attention: Please review and I will try to make the chapters long.**

**If I don't update once in awhile then I might be busy.**

**I would like to thank dark lil'angel2be the most for always supporting,**

**Read her stories there awesome.**

**I would also thank Nosam201 for helping me with some of the story.**

**Don't go looking for that name it's just a codename we give each other, he is not part of fan fiction.**

Normal Pov

"Who's there?" said Takashi Koudo

He turned around and only saw an empty hallway. Maybe it was my imagination

he thought.

So he kept waking down the hall, his footsteps only could be heard. If he would have stopped and if you dropped a pin that would be the only sound in the long hallway threw out the whole mansion.

He kept walking and felt a gust of wind behind him. He quickly turned and saw nothing then he turned back and fell to the ground.

He couldn't scream, because he felt two cold metal figures to his neck.

There he could see in front of him a person with a red cloaked hood covering the person's body from head to toe. The only words he could spit out were three words…..

"Who are you?"

"Who am I, well my name is little red riding hood" said the cloaked figure.

"'WH- !" Before he could finish his sentence he was gone, Blood everywhere on the floor.

"Now, now, red riding hood, maybe you were to hard on him. Said another Cloaked Figure came out. **You know how Haibara sounds when she talks in detective Conan.**

"I don't think so Snow-white, we did worse haven't we?" Said Little red Riding hood.

"Hey, Red I didn't get to do much tonight" sad the Big Bad wolf

Then we heard a yawn and saw Sleeping Beauty coming out of the shadows.

"Hey, we need to go, someone's coming." Said Hansel

Before they left, Red Riding hood left a note in the blood on the floor,

becoming a **Bloody Note **and left in the darkness of the shadows.

People became surrounding the body and calling the police, some cried and some just looked away to stunned to look. Though threw everyone's mind the same question was repeating like a broken record. "Who could have done this"

The police arrived and the ambulance came rushing, but found him to be dead.

The police was looking for any clues on who have cone this. One of them found a Bloody note and brought to the inspector.

They read the letter…

_Dear police_

_Today we got Takashi Koudo, and took his stuff._

_Are next victim will have…. _

_The girl is so sweet to people she meet, but her parents had lied about something you see. The girl has blue hair and have sea-green eyes, we seek for her life as she lives in the sunny mansion and this is not a lie._

_From, The A.L.P.H.A.S_

After reading this the police crumbled the paper and informed the other police guards to search if were here. While the others head straight for the Sunny Mansion.

"It seems they don't like are little surprised" said Snow-white

"I can't wait, right Re-, ooh are you alright?" said Hansel

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine just like my real name." Red said or should I say Fine.

"Can we stop using are codenames now and go to bed." Said sleeping Beauty

"Your right, Angela, Hey Scarlet** AKA: Snow white**, Ace **AKA: The Big Bad wolf**, Angela **AKA: Sleeping Beauty**, and Luke **AKA: Hansel **.

"Sure, Fine **AKA: Red Riding hood**" said all of them

Then they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank dark lil'angel2be, cute'lildevil15, PostiveCharm416, Nijiiro no sekai and everyone else who read my story or review.**

* * *

Normal Pov

The five assassin's left the night heading to headquarters.,

Headquarters: Under an abandon mansion in the bad part of town. Only people in mansion are gangsters, who are friends with the A.L.P.H.A.S.

The five headed for the bad part of town, everyday they would see smokers, drug dealers, gangster and more. When they reached the mansion, they had to knock the secret code. Knock once stop, knock four times stop, and knock twice. Then the people opened the door signaling them to hurry up.

They entered the mansion and headed toward the wine cellar. When they reached it they pulled a lever that looks like a wine bottle. Then a hidden path was shown and they entered.

* * *

In the secret room…..

"That was an easy job." Scarlet/ snow-white

"Hey Luke/ Hansel hand me the file of are next target." Said Scarlet

"Here" said Luke

"I'm going to sleep." Angela/ Sleeping beauty yawed

"Sleepy as always, goodnight." Said Ace/ Big bad wolf

"I'm going to." Said Fine/ Red Riding hood

Then Fine just left to her room.

"That's new usually she stays and looks at the information of are next target." Said Luke

"Let's just look at the information" Said Ace

They opened the folder…..

**Rein**

**Appearance: Sea-green eyes, Blue hair**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: May 16**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Hobbies: Shopping, decorating, and hanging out with friends**

**Background: Two best friends named Shade and Bright. Has a twin sister name: Unknown. Has a music box that has a special song on it.**

**Love interest: Bright **

"I wonder who's the twin sister? I heard the only people who know are the parents and the boss of the organization." Luke said

"Really? I wonder what's she's like?" Said Ace

"Well, who ever she is, she's missing."

* * *

Fine was in her room looking at a picture.

Fine's Pov

Why? Why did this happen? I left to protect you and made you forget me.

Sorry Rein, it hurts so much for you to forget me. I hope she remembers are special song…

**Black Cat Saya's song Japanese lyrics**

"_Uta o uta ou, daichi no uta o._

_Kaze o hidakou hikari abite._

_Hoshi wa matataki, machi wa kiramaku_.

_Fuwa fuwa fururin, menai komete._

_Uta o uta ou, sekai no uta o._

_Doko made ikou, sora o aoi de._

_Hito no fubu goe, mushi no habataki._

_Fuwa fuwa fururin, omoi nosete,_

_Fuwa fuwa fururin, ashita wa kitto._

_Fuwa fuwa fururin, sora ni todoku."_

Good night Rein

Normal Pov

There in her dark room she started to cry with so much pain.

* * *

At the sunny mansion…..

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!" Was on the Sunny mansion door.

A maid opened the door.

"Yes, may I hel-! HEY, YOU CAN'T JUST BARDE IN HERE WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"Sorry Miss, this is an emergency."

Then the owners on the household came down…

"Is there a problem?" Said Elsa

"Yes there is. This is an emergency." Said the inspector

"Bring everyone down here, this is a red alert."

"Right away, Isabella call everyone down and I mean everyone." Said Truth

"Yes sir." And Isabella rushed in flash bringing everyone down.

"Mother, Father is there a problem."

There, in front of her parents was the beautiful, sweet Rein and there was her friends behind her,

Bright, Shade, Altezza, Lione, Milky, Mirlo, Sophie and Auler, was behind Rein with a worried face.

"Seems there is, the police and the inspector has an important business for us." Said Elsa

"Sorry for wasting your time but, first we will want to talk to..."

Looking at the bloody note.

"The daughter and owners of the household, can we talk in private?"

"Of coarse." Said Truth

"WAIT!, we are not going anywhere without Rein." All of Rein's friend protested

"Sorry, this is special poli-" One of the officers said but was cut off

"It's fine, just DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE!" Said the inspector

* * *

They entered the room…..

Everyone sat down, "We came to your house because, we think you and your family will be the next target to be killed." The inspector said

"WHAT!" Everyone said

"Who would do such a thing?" Said Elsa

"We got a note from the killers" They gave the note to the parents

"Your right" Elsa started crying

"DAMN, who would do such a thing?" Shade screamed

"Why, why would they want to kill us?" Said Rein crying her heart out

"It says that you were hiding a secret, are you hiding something."

"I don't think we have any secrets?" Said Truth

"Do you know who could of done this?" Altezza said

"Yes, it seems the people are the top wanted crimanals. They are in a group called the A.L.P.H.A.S, NO ONE has EVER seen who this people are. But, we have some information about them." Said the inspector

"May we see the information?" Everyone asked

"Here." The inspector slid the file on the table to the people

* * *

"The first person is…." The inspector said

"**Codename: Hansel**

**Real name: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Appearance: Unknown, only wears dark-purple cloak**

**Weapon: Staff, Bow and arrow**

**Background: In the group A.L.P.H.A.S, before in the group: was found in the forest with his sister: Unknown**

**Ranked #5"**

"The second person is…."

"**Codename: Sleeping Beauty**

**Real name: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Appearance: Unknown, only wears a dark-blue cloak**

**Weapon: Anything she can throw, hand to hand combat, whip**

**Background: In the group A.L.P.H.A.S, before in the group: was found sleeping in an abandon mansion**

**Ranked #4"**

"The third person is…."

"**Codename: Big bad wolf**

**Real name: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Appearance: Unknown, only wears a brown cloak**

**Weapon: Metal claws **

**Background: In the groups A..L.P.H.A..S, before in the group: Was found surrounded by wolves**

**Ranked #3"**

"The fourth person is…."

"**Codename: Snow-white**

**Real name: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Appearance: Unknown, only wears a white cloak**

**Weapon: Poison, needles, daggers**

**Background: In the groups A..L.P.H.A..S, before in the group: She was found lost in the cold of winter with snow surrounding her**

**Ranked #2"**

"The final person is…"

"**Codename: Red riding-hood**

**Real name: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Appearance: Unknown, only wears a blood-red cloak**

**Weapon: Double swords, and double pistols**

**Background: In the groups A..L.P.H.A..S, before in the group: Unknown**

**Ranked #1"**

"These are the people who want to kill you."

"Wait?, why don't you know about Red riding-hood's past?" Said Lione

"No body has ever seen her when she was young."

"Anyway, we don't know when they are going to attack but, we advise you not to go anywhere for awhile unless you have people to guard you." Said the inspector

"Thank you for telling us, can you have some of your men protects me, my wife, and daughter." Said Truth

"Of coarse, and we can finally find the top criminals."

"We will help protect Rein too." Said all of Rein's friend

"Sorry kids but this is way to dangerous" Said the police

"We can protect her at school, they won't attack if she is alone right? Said Auler

"I guess, but DON'T leave her side." Ordered Truth

"Don't worry we won't let you down." Said Everyone

* * *

"Hmm, they are never leaving her side." Said the boss of the organization

"Good thing we planted the secret microphone in the mansion"

The boss was behind a Curtin hiding his identity and hiding his voice. Only person who knows his true identity is Fine.

**Flashback**

"Cross, bring Scarlet and Ace in here." The boss commanded

"Yes, sir"

Minuets later….

"You called us?" Scarlet said

"Yes, I want Ace to plant these microphones around the mansion while Scarlet, you disguise yourself as an officer and distract everyone else."

"Yes sir." The two said

"Oh, and Scarlet see if you can find anything else about them."

"Yes sir."

Then the two left.

**Flashback over**

"Cross, bring the A.L.P.H.A.S up here, I need to talk to them. Also when you bring them you stay."

"Yes sir."

Cross brought them and stayed

"Why did you call us?" Angela yawned

"All six of you are attending the next target's school."

"Why?" Ace said

"You guys try to make the group trust you, and when they trust you, that's when we attack."

"But." They all said except Fine and Cross

"No buts, Now dismiss"

They all sighed

"Also don't use your real name."

With that they left

Everyone else went to sleep except, Fine….

* * *

Fine's Pov

Please make this curse end, at least they won't remember me.

Normal Pov

Next day….


	3. Introuduction

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading my story, please enjoy the story. And if you have any advice about my story writing tell me.**

* * *

Normal Pov

Next day…..

Fine put on her uniform slowly humming the special song. When she came out of her room she saw Angela was still sleeping in her room while everyone else was planning there mission. Fine just sighed and slowly she started to cry, she couldn't handle the pain of her friends and sister forgetting her.

Fine's Pov

Sorry Rein, sorry, I made you forget me. Sorry everyone sorry.

Please, please don't make me do this plan. I left to protect my family and friends, not hurt them

* * *

Normal Pov

Fine had no idea that Angels saw here. Fine came in to the room…..

"So did you guys pick your fake names?" Fine said

"Yeah we did, you will see when we get to the school." Scarlet said

"Ace, why don't you wake Angela up." Hansel said

"No you do it." He responded back

"I'm up already." They turned there heads and saw her

"Let's go we don't want to be late." Scarlet said

They left and went to the new school

* * *

At the school…

When the five arrived at the school together like there own group, students started gathering around them.

Sunny mansion

Rein was getting ready for school today she was worried about what happened yesterday. She kept getting nightmares about it She went over to her mirror mixing sure her hair was right. She turned her music box on, playing a special song. She didn't know the lyrics but, for some reason she felt she was connect to someone. She would always smile and feel a little sad.

She went down stairs and saw all these police officers, greeting them good morning. She went to the dining hall and saw her food ready. She only ate half of the food and left to school. She went outside and saw her friends wafting for her.

"Thanks for helping to protect me." Rein said

"No problem, why would we want someone hurting you." Said Milky

They reached the gate of the school at saw a crowd of people surrounding something. They were to busy worrying about going to class and didn't bother seeing the commotion.

* * *

In the class…..

Everyone was in the class talking about new students. All of Rein's friend started gathering around her.

"Do you hear all this commotion about new students?" Said Altezza

"Yeah, I don't understand what's the bid deal. It's just new students right." Bright said

Then the teacher came in.

"Attention everyone settle down, we have new students joining us today."

Everyone started murmuring

"Please come in."

When all six of them came in the entire class came quite. Everyone had hearts in there eyes except Rein and Rein's friend.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher requested.

First Angela came up….

"My name is Ella."

Second Ace came up…..

"My name is Makuto"

Next Cross….

"My name is Andou"

Fourth came Scarlet….

"My name is Rose"

Fifth came Luke…..

"My name is Saya."

The last person was Fine…

"My name is Kagome"

Rein and her friends didn't care about the other new kids only on the girl name Kagome/ Fine. To them she seems familiar.

The teacher told the six people to sit in the six empty seats that are in front of Altezza, Auler, Sophie, Bright, Rein and Shade. And behind Milky, Lione, and Mirlo. All of them eyed the new students feeling something bad is going to happen.

"Let's see who would like to show the new kids around school?" "How about Rein." "Sure." Rein replied

* * *

After class…..

The six people were all sticking together and waited for Rein.

"Hi, my name is Rein."

"Hi, My name is Kagome, and this Ella, Makuto, Andou, Rose, and Saya."

"Oh, you guys now each other?"

"Yeah, we happened to be friends." Said Kagome

"Hey Rein, you don't mind we accompany you." Said Bright

"No problem."

"These are my friends, Bright, Shade, Altezza, Milky, Auler, Sophie, Lione, and Mirlo."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all, but why do you want to join her?" Rose said

"Oh, it's becau-" Sophie's mouth was coverd

"It's because were her friends, haha right."

"Yeah" They all said

"Well, okay. Let's start the tour now." Makuto said

"Hold on I need to talk with my friends." Kagome said

"Okay."

Back of the room….

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Scarlet/ Rose whispered

"No, I don't think so." Ace/ Makuto said

"Anyway don't let Rein out of your site." Fine/ Kagome ordered

During there conversation…..

"Hey, guys do you have a weird feeling about them." Bright said

"Yeah, and especially the red-haired girl." Altezza said

"Maybe it was a coincident, but I do have this weird connection to Kagome." Rein said

"Anyway don't tell them about yesterday, we can't trust them." Shade said

"Are you guys ready?" Lione said

"Yeah, we just finished are conversation." Andou said


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and I hope you enjoy the story. Are we all clear who's name is who? I f you forget…**

**Fine is Kagome**

**Scarlet is Rose**

**Ace is Makuto**

**Angela is Ella**

**Luke is Saya**

**Cross is Andou**

* * *

Normal Pov

The six new kids, rein and her friends were heading out the classroom ready for the tour.

"Before we start the tour, can we stop at the office to get are schedules." Saya said

"Sure, let me show you the way." Rein said

At the office….

"Okay, here you go, these are your schedules and have a nice day." Said the office lady. "Thanks Alyssa, well see you later."

Then they left for the tour….

Rein and her friends showed them many rooms like….The news room, the music room, or the drama room. The last room was the cafeteria,

"Okay this is the cafeteria, where you get your food. You already knew that didn't you." Rein said

"Yeah we did, it's fine though." Andou said

"While were her it's time for lunch so we should eat." Mirlo said

"Great idea, would you like to eat with us." Sophie asked the six kids

Some of her friends was giving her a glare, because they didn't know if they should trust them.

"Um, sure but I need to go to the restroom, I'll be back." Kagome said

Then she left, the rest grabbed there food and headed for the empty table….

"So, tell us about yourself?" Bright asked

"Well, okay what would you like to know?" Makuto said

"Well, let's start out easy…. What's your favorite color" Milky asked

"My favorite color is White, like the snow" Rose said

"Mine is brown, like the fur of a wolf." Makuto said

"Mine would be green." Andou said

"Purple, like the rose." Saya said

"Then mine is Blue" Ella said

"Those are interesting choice colors." Rein said

"Then what's your friend's favorite color?" Bright said

"I think it was…, I can't remember." Saya said

"Okay next questions…" Sophie said

* * *

With Fine's Pov

I told the group I was going to the restroom and left the cafeteria, I wasn't really going to the restroom. I was going to use some easy excused that I was lost or something. I headed towards my locker to get something, I entered my locker combination and grabbed the object I just needed, then I headed toward the cafeteria again.

* * *

Normal Pov

Fine returned back to the cafeteria and sat with the group of friends, while walking there she was kind of annoyed f al the boys swooning over her.

"Hey." Kagome said

"Hey, your back longer then expected." Saya said

"Sorry, I got lost on the way." Kagome said

The 5 kids looked at her and exactly knew what she meant by that.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Kagome asked acting like if she was clueless, which she's not.

"We were askin-," Rein was cut off when the bell signaled it was time for second period.

"Looks like we need to go to the next class" Then they left.

For the entire day Rein's friends were eyeing the new kids…. After school

Everyone was packing up there things while Kagome went up to Rein…..

"Rein, one of your button isn't hooked." Kagome said

"Oh, really thanks."

"Here I'll fix it." Then she fixed the button

"Thanks, got to go, bye." Then Rein left with her friends

Kagome went up to her friends….

"Did you plant it?" Rose said

"Yep, I slipped it on her buttons uniform."

"Okay let's hurry back to headquarters, before he gets angry." Saya said

Then they left the classroom.

With Rein and her friends….

"Today was a tough day." Milky said

"Yeah, with all these new kids." Altezza said

"Doesn't that Kagome girl seem strange to you?" Auler said

"Yeah, she seems so familiar." Rein said

"Anyway, we still can't trust that group." Shade said

"Okay, but if they find out, we half to tall them." Rein said

* * *

**Sorry if this is short, I was stuck on what to write next. Anyway please review and If you have any advice about the story tell me.**

**Made2352 Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter; I do not own Fushigiboshi no futagohime.**

Normal Pov

Sunny mansion

Rein was halfway toward her room guards leading her toward her room, "Thank you, I can handle the rest." Rein said to the guards. "Well okay, but we will be right out your door." Rein nodded.

Rein sighed, what a mess she thought. She went over to her music box and turned it on. She would always feel better hearing it. Then when the song finished she gasped. She felt like someone was watching her. She turned to her mirror thinking it was nothing.

Rein's Pov

I felt like someone was watching me, I turned to my mirror thinking it was nothing. Then I noticed a strange reflection, a figure standing out my window it had a color of blue. I turned around and saw nothing, was it my imagination.

Normal Pov

Secret headquarters

"Has anyone seen Angela? Ace said

"No, why?" Luke said with a little smirk

"Nothing, just curious." Ace replied back

"Why do you miss your girlfriend?" Luke said teasingly

"WHAT, NO… YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"OH YEAH"

Then they started fighting…. **Boys, huh**

Then the door opened…

"Angela, there you are where you were?" Ace said

"Out" Then everyone anime fell

"That's not what I mean, I mean where did you g-," He stopped when Angels fell asleep right on the floor, everyone sweat-drooped.

"At least this matches her code name." Ace said sighing, carefully picking her up.

"Maybe a little to much alike." Luke said

Then he started taking her to her room, which is right across from Fine's, he gently put her down and left. When he closed the door, he heard something towards Fine's room.

Okay, sure he might be an assassin, who sneaks into girl's room. But, he knows that if he messes with Fine, then that's trouble.

So he gently put his ear to the door, and could hear Fine singing. When the song was over he still had his ear to the wall, and then the door opened making him fall forward, into Fine's direction, and accidentally falling on top of her. **So much for a cool guy. -_-;**

"Gomen" Ace said, slowly getting up, but accidentally one of his hands slip and he ended up falling again. But this time he accidentally kissed her.

Those two were both shocked; Ace got off of Fine in a flash, Gomen and ran out the door, blushing.

Next day of school…

Rein's Pov

I started walking with my friends, everything seems usual, well as usual it can get. With the police at my house, and people who are you trying to kill us. This is the most normal thing ever.

"Rein?"

But, I still don't get it, why do these people want to kill us, and why do I have this weird feeling with that new girl, Kagome.

"Rein?"

Actually ever since those new kids came, I had this strange feeling. But why….?

"REIN"

"Ah, my ear." Then Rein fell

"Mo, what was that for?"

"Rein, did you hear what we said?"

"Um… no"

"Anyway were saying that we should all have a meeting about the assassins." Liona said

"Let's al meet during free period behind the school" Altezza said

We were all in front of the door, about to enter the classroom; I don't know why they want to do, exactly at free period. But oh well.

"Also, one more thing….." Bright said

"What is it Bright-sama"

"Don't invite the new kids."

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Because.." Then Bright but his the palm of his hands to my cheek. Oh, I can't stop blushing and my heart won't stop beating. Come down Rein you can do this.

"I want to protect you." Then Bright gave a kiss on my cheek, before he entered the class room.

Wait…. THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! With…. Bright-sama.

Normal Pov

Then Rein walked in with her face all red.

**Okay, stopping there. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. But, I didn't know what to write and I was really busy with my homework. Please review **

**Made2352 out :3**


End file.
